Reborn
by LadyOfSilentStar
Summary: a look at how things could have gone differently....
1. Rebirth

A/N: So here goes another one... I hope... anyway standard disclaimer I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON! hope you enjoy the story, but well if you don't then that's your problem and you'll have to deal with it yourself.

* * *

Who I am is unimportant. It is my princess and prince who matter. They were star-crossed lovers, but sometimes fate has a way of making amends, for them this was true. Only it didn't happen right away. I were forced to weight two millennia's before I saw them surface again. I was the only scout not to die. For on the last night of the Moon Kingdom's existence there was a wonderful ball. My cousin, the Earth prince, had gone to see his Serenity. Only the problem was they were not suppose to see each other. 

Well anyway to make a long story short. Queen Beryl attacked and killed everyone only she got herself killed too. (This in my opinion was not in her plan when she decided to destroy everyone on the Moon.) Now you are probably wondering if she killed everyone then why did I not die? Simple, she killed only everyone who attended the ball. I was not there; in away I was lucky. Only I came back to a destroyed Moon, and a nearly dead Queen. As the Queen lay dying in my arms she told me I was to guard the solar system until the princesses were reborn.

For the next four hundred years I stood guard at the time gate waiting any of them to return. Finally one was reborn, then slowly a few others were as well. Only it seemed that prince and princess would not be reborn, nor would their guards. Then one day four very different very powerful teenagers found a white cat and suddenly my world turned right side up again.

* * *

"Rei are you sure that cat talked to you last night? I mean you've been meditating pretty heavily lately, sure that isn't affecting you?" 

"Makoto I'm sure. The cat spoke to me. He told me that as a Priestess of Mars I had no business talking to such street trash after I had spoken to Jason at the door."

"Well at least the cat has good taste, Jason is street trash."

"Minako!"

"What! He is! That punk was trying to look up your skirt Rei, and you didn't even know it!"

"Girls please calm down this isn't time to be petty, and if the cat really did speak to Rei he'll speak again now, let's try talking to him." The calm voice of reason had echoed out of the fourth girl whose aqua locks were as dark as the deepest ocean.

"Ah, Mercury still the voice of reason I see," this came from the cat who was sitting in the middle of the girls.

At this Minako, Makoto, and Ami all screamed in shock, Rei only smirked, "I told you so."

"Well now that I have your attention girls I would like to inform you that you are the legendary Sailor Scouts. And you have a mission to complete."

"Umm excuse me cat, but how are we suppose to do anything we're just four average high school girls."

"Not for long," from out of no where there were suddenly four pens sitting in front of the cat, "use these to transform. Ami say Mercury Star Power, Rei say Mars Star Power, Makoto say Jupiter Star Power, and Minako say Venus Star Power."

"We're supposed to trust a talking cat? This seems a little weird. Rei you sure Jason isn't going to pop out of some tree and say 'gottcha!' to us?"

"If he does then he is going to be in serious trouble,"

"Will you girls listen to me! My name is Artemis I am an advisor to the Royal family of the Moon, and you four are the personal body guards of the Moon Princess."

* * *

"I think I should go help Artemis along, the girls don't seem to be buying it and I can't blame them, it took me two months to convince you who you really were." 

"Give them time would you, and it did not take you two months!"

"Yeah it did you just don't remember well. I really think I should go down and help though, I usually could reason with the girls better then anyone else."

"As I remember your brand of reason consisted of a blade to one's throat."

"A girl uses blunt force once and she is branded for eternity!" Her midnight blue orbs flashed in their usual defiant nature. "Oh I don't care what you think. I'm going down," with that the shorter of the two figures phased out.

* * *

"I'm impressed Artemis, they haven't run away yet." The figure walked towards the girls hidden in a haze of power. "No Mercury you will not find out my name yet, nor will you remember me after this, I have come to help Artemis with his mission. It seems that the Queen left only me with the power to give back memories." With a nod to Artemis she started physically arranging the girls in a circle and then stood in the middle herself. Her arms raised and she spoke, "From the long forgotten past, to the present that is now, I call upon the ancient powers to guide these scouts to their memories. By the guiding light of my star let them see the reasons Earth is as it is, the crimes for which its penance has been assigned. By the Goddess I ask this, by the Goddess let it be granted." Suddenly each girl had a planet symbol glowing on her forehead and then… 

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

The scouts had been reborn, the mystery girl disappeared as suddenly as she had come.

* * *

"See no harm no foul, the girls remember and they don't even know I exist, we'll be fine and they will find her, they won't be able to help it now, she is their princess. She will draw them to her." 

"Once again your judgement has been sound, forgive me for doubting you." The taller scout bowed her head.

"Hey come on. Who's been around since this planet's concept of time?"

"You're getting a might bit cocky in your old age, prophet."

"I'm not a prophet and you know it! It's not my fault my people could read the starts and understand what they meant," with that the smaller scout stuck out her tongue and pulled down her eyelid and phased out.

* * *

"Do you realize the power we have?" 

"Forget power. We've all got two lives running around inside right now, I don't know if I'm Venus or Minako."

"You're both," the quiet comment came from Artemis. The cats sapphire eyes looked into Minako's cornflower blue ones. "You are both Venus, leader of the inner scouts and Minako, volley ball champion. You are her, she is you."

"Oh," the blonde got a rather confused look as she glanced around at the others, "do you know what she means?"

"She means that you can not separate your past self from your present one, they are the same person, only your memories were locked away and now they are free," as the raven haired priestess saw the confused look the blonde shot her, she sighed, "think of it as you had amnesia your entire life and only just regained your memories."

"Oh! I get it now," she smiled brightly at her three friends who looked like they wanted to smack her, completely oblivious to their annoyed state.

"Well now that we have that minor confusion out of the way, may I explain your purpose?" The cat paused, "Though you might wish to un-transform."

"Oh right!" chorused four voices. As they un-transformed, they sat around the cat in circle each listening in their own ways. Ami sat up straight and seemed to be taking notes. Makoto reclined back on her elbows, her eyelids half-shut, aware more of things going around them then the actual conversation. Rei sat cross legged with a charm she was working on in her lap. While Minako lay on her stomach with her legs dancing and her mind twenty miles away, contemplating how she was going to attract the attention of a blond arcade clerk.

* * *

"Mom!" the yell came from a blonde haired girl whose hair was pulled up in twin buns on her head. 

"Yes dear?"

"Where did you pack my skates? I wanted to go rollerblading in the park."

"They should be in the box marked sports stuff. And remember to be back in time for dinner. We're eating with your aunt, uncle and cousin tonight."

"Right," with that she ran into the garage and around the moving men, getting her skates she put them on and was gone in seconds, managing not to trip or fall at all.

She headed in the direction she had seen the park when they had first driven to the house early that morning. She needed to let off steam and although unpacking had gotten a lot out she was still angry. _I can't believe him! It's just my luck that he would break up with me on the same day that I find out I'm moving back to Tokyo. It will serve him right when he finds out. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out that my father was relocated here. Sure he won't find out till I walk into the arcade, but oh it will be sweet to watch his face. _ As she raged on she had stopped paying attention to the world around her.

Suddenly she was falling backwards, and then two bands of steel managed to wrap themselves around her and stop her from hitting the ground that she was braced for. "Might want to watch where you're going Odango Atama. Other people are using the paths then just you."

"Huh," her eyes were out of focus, and she was slightly dazed until the name he called her sank in. She bounded out of his arms then and shrieked at him, "What did you just call me!"

"I…," she cut him off with a glare. "Well excuse me for not knowing the name of every girl in Tokyo," slowly he looked her over, in truth it was a shame he did not know the name of this beauty. "And its not like you are wearing a school uniform that identifies you," he paused, "you do go to school don't you?"

She glared at him again, "Yes. I just moved here to Juuban."

"Well then I guess I'll see you around school, what are you a freshman?"

"No, I am in my final year."

"Oh well then I guess I really will see you around," with that he was gone, walking away from her toward what looked like the old arcade she had hundred times before moving away.

Grumbling about the male species she continued to skate and only this time paying attention to her surroundings not wanting to run into anymore rude boys. As she passed by a willow near the lake, she saw four girls sitting in a circle with a white cat in the middle of them. She quickly jumped behind a tree and secretly watched the girls never actually hearing what they were saying, but watching the cat the whole time. Watching them gave her a sense of déjà vu as if she had spied on them before, only not here, but somewhere else and a long time ago. Just as she was settling in her watch went off. She glanced down at the bunny whose ears were the clock hands and signed. She picked herself up and headed back towards her house.


	2. Family and New Schools

Upon entering her house she smiled while looking about. She had to hand it to her mom, she managed to make it look as much like the old house as possible. Some how she managed to do this every time they moved, and each time she could not help but marvel at the skill her mom had. As she ran up the stairs she knocked into her whelp of a brother.

"Hey Odango, watch where you're going; I was walking there," she could not help but glare at him, but she also remember suddenly saw a flash of the guy she had run into at the park. Before today no one but her twerp of a brother had called her _Odango_. Truth was no one dared. But as mad as she was at him, she could not help but appreciate the package that held that arrogant soul. He had these soulful deep blue eyes she could have drowned in and this lovely messy charcoal black hair that kept falling in his eyes. And his body, her thoughts trailed off.

Suddenly she shook herself, no! She could not think like that. Though why not? _He had_ dumped her. She was free, no longer Seiya's girlfriend, but no the guy in the park was an arrogant jerk, she did not like that type or did she. But she was free now, from more then one thing. Ha! She could start being social again, she would not have to hide random bruises gained from fighting the Negaverse, nor would she be so tired from midnight fights.

As she gaily skipped up the stairs and into the shower she hummed a happy tune. Little did she know two figures were watching her from a far.

* * *

"It's not fair. She is tied up in this only because someone needs to hold the crystal till the princess is found and she was the purest person we could find. It is truly sad though that it is her purity that makes why she is doing what she so hard." Pausing the taller figure glared at the shorter one, "Prophet, you had better know what you are doing. This is an innocent girl's life we are playing with." 

"I am quite aware of whose life we are playing with, it is you Time Keeper who are unaware. And watch what tone you take with me." The taller one continued to glare at the shorter one. "Look it is not my fault, in truth if I could I would not put her through this, if I could I would protect her from this, but I cannot," the shorter one looked away staring off into the distance, "Time Keeper you will never know how much it hurts me to do this to her."

"I'm sorry; I forget you are an empath."

"I know, most do, they all expect one who feels what others do to be compassionate, but my compassion was destroyed long ago. I have known more pain then any living being, I will not give them sympathy when they have felt nothing in comparison. But I do believe her suffering is soon to end, and if it is she will know the ultamite happiness, most will never feel."

* * *

Usagi had just finished her shower and drying her hair, which were two time consuming things. She grabbed her light pink dress, and white heals. As she threw them on, she looked in the mirror. Deciding to put on light makeup she just brushed her eyes with blue eye shadow and a pink gloss. Then staring in the mirror, she realized she could wear a necklace. Opening up a drawer she pulled out a small hear locket that had a picture of her family in one side and a sketch of a man she had only dreamed on the other. He wore old armor, and a dashing smile, his midnight blues seemed to sparkle at her and his face spoke of love. Sighing she grabbed her purse and ran down stairs to her mother's call. 

"I'm here! Sorry it took so long, but I'm sure Jadeite will have kept Aunt and Uncle," smiling at her mother she raced her brother to the car, beating him and stealing the front seat.

"In case you were wondering, your father will meet us there. He was held up at the office."

"Mom, it's the first day, what could possibly have happened so soon?"

"Shingo you know your father, it could have been as simple as he did not like the way they had this place organized. But he did promise he would be there," the two children rolled their eyes. They loved their dad, but he had this knack for not being there at simple things like family dinners or birthday parties. They understood, he was an important military figure after all, but he was still their dad and they often wished he would remember that.

"Where are we meeting them mom?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on please!" the two begged in unison.

"No," pausing to change lanes she started again, "Usagi do you have all your things ready for school tomorrow? What about you Shingo?"

"Yes."

"Usagi?"

"Sort of," she paused, "I don't have my new uniform yet though."

"Oh that would be my mistake; I forgot to tell you it's hanging in your closet now. It arrived while you were out."

"Okay, then I'm all set for school tomorrow."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. As they pulled up to a restaurant, Usagi's and Shingo's eyes got huge. It was one of the hardest restaurants to get into in Juuban. It was said to be backed up for a year. It was owned by the family that ran the top chain in the country, the Kinos. Slowly the exited the car in awe.

"Mom how did we get reservations for this place?"

"Your aunt and uncle helped them with some legal business a little while ago and they promised them a meal for their troubles."

"Wow, I knew they were the top lawyers in the country but I didn't know they were this good."

"Didn't know who was how good?" the question had come from a someone who was not one of the occupants of the now empty car.

"Jadeite!" Usagi squealed and jumped into her cousin's arms giving him a huge hug.

"How are you little one, long time no see." His laughing blue eyes could have been a match for hers, though his locks were not quite and silvery.

"I'm okay, but I'm betting we'll be seeing a lot more of each others now that we go to school together."

"Yeah, have you gotten your schedule yet?" She shook her head negatively, "Well then I guess we'll have to pick that up on your first day of class. What time do you want to get there so I know when to pick you up."

"Oh anytime before the bell is fine, I'm not too picky."

Laughing he smiled at her, and then proceeded to greet his aunt and younger cousin. Dinner went off without a hitch and their father managed to make it in time for dessert. As they said their goodbyes Jadeite reminded Usagi he would pick her up tomorrow at six thirty.

* * *

Grumbling about how early it was Usagi had gotten into Jadeite's car at six thirty in the morning and was now waiting to be taken care of in the office. "You must be Usagi," a quiet blue haired girl walked up to her. "My name is Ami, I'm suppose to help you get around today, because we have similar schedules." 

"Oh hello, and thank you," she smiled encouragingly at the girl and could not help but think she knew her from some where. "Have you ever lived outside the Juuban district?"

Ami glanced back at her, "No, I have lived here my whole life. Oh by the way first class is Calculus," a slight groan was herd from the blonde as she walked behind the blue haired girl.

As the two entered the room, it became dead quiet and the teacher looked at Ami in question. "Sensei this is Tsukino, Usagi she is a new student here and will be joining the class for the rest of the year." After she bowed, she took a seat in between a raven haired girl and an Amazon; both did not look that friendly. But before she had time to flinch her cousin walked in right behind her.

"Jadeite, Ami had a reason for being late, she was bringing us this new student do you?"

Pausing at the door Jadeite looked down into the sensei's eyes, "Yes I do. I was looking for my cousin she just moved here and I did not want her to get lost, only when I returned to the office where I had left her she wasn't there," pausing he saw Usagi on the other side of the teacher, "but it looked like you have already found her, and I ask that you excuse me for being late."

As he finished he sauntered over to his seat which was by a group of boys and one girl who seemed comfortable with each other. There was a guy with beautiful chestnut hair and green eyes, who had a blonde with grayish blue eyes next to him. In front of these three was a man who had platinum hair and silver eyes, and on his left sat a girl whose eyes were midnight blue pools of laughter, with hair that was black which had streaks of ice blue, the midnight blue of her eyes, and silver gold and on his right sat _him. _She could not believe her rotten luck, but as she shrugged the teacher looked at her.

"Where would you like to sit?"

"Umm," as she hesitated the Amazon shot her hand into the air.

"Yes Makoto?"

"She can sit in front of me," and she gestured to the empty chair before her.

With a nod to the teacher she sat down in front of the girl, who stuck her hand out to her, "Names Kino, Makoto, but you can call me Mako. The raven haired girl is Hino, Rei and you've already met Ami."

"Nice to meet you all," Usagi sat in shock as she processes the girl's names. Ami was the daughter of a top doctor in Tokyo. Makoto's parents owned and ran five of the top ten five start restaurants in the greater Tokyo region, and Rei's family owned the oldest and most respected shrine in Japan.

The teacher talked for most of class giving them only three problems for homework. As she was about to leave after the bell, Jadeite called to her just as Rei did.

"Usa, come here I want you to meet some people."

"Usagi we have the next class together we could walk together if you want."

"Hey priestess back off would you. She's my cousin and I need to speak to her."

"She's my new friend and we have a class to get to or did you forget this was school brain dead."

Usagi could only watch as the two continued to attack each other with near one willing to back down. She heard a laugh from behind her and looked over at Makoto who had just issued the sound.

"Honestly they should just find a broom closet and get it over with," when Usagi gave her a questioning glance Makoto ducked her head, "sorry forget I said that."

"What did you mean?"

"She meant that those two have been like this since forever but neither will admit they like the other. Rei ends up dating all these idiots just to keep her mind occupied and Jadeite just messes with anything that wears a skirt," this reply had come from a blonde, whose cornflower blue eyes were laughing as the fiery priestess tried to kick Jadeite. "Oh my names Aino, Minako; who are you?"

"Tsukino, Usagi. I'm new that's my cousin she's arguing with, only I think we might be late for class if we don't start moving soon."

Minako smiled at her, "Oh you won't be late, cause if I heard correctly you have class with Rei?" as Usagi nodded the blonde's smile increased, "so do I, its seriously just down the hall about three doors. Come on I'll show you."

"Rei, lets go class starts in two minutes," Makoto's voice managed to be louder then the two arguing, and caught Rei's attention. Sighing the priestess ran off to join her friends, but no before sticking her tongue out at Jadeite.

* * *

The rest of the day went well. The girls ate lunch together. Usagi could not help but feel like they had all known each other for years, as they headed off to their last class together. Usagi was informed that her cousin and his friends were in this class with them. And as much fun as their English class was it often turned into a Rei and Jadeite showdown for the last ten minutes of class Minako informed her. 

As the girls entered the classroom Usagi saw Jadeite motion to her, so quietly while the other four discussed another class, she slipped over to them. "How has your first day been? Hopefully not too bad even though you've spent it in the company of Dragon Girl."

"It's been fine. I wish I could have talked to you more though. What is it with these two groups?"

Sighing he looked out the window. "We should all be dating," he glanced down, "but," pausing again he looked at _him_, "we all have secrets that we wish no one to know, and our solution or at least, the guys and mine solution was no attachments."

"Can I at least be introduced to your friends?"

Smiling he nodded, "Hey guys come here," as his friends walked over he smiled, "I would like you all to meet my cousin, Tsukino, Usagi. She just moved here to Juuban." Nodding to each in turn, he acknowledged the whole group, "Nephrite Nakamori," and the green eyed man from math smiled, "Zoicite Saski," the blond who had sat next to him nodded, "Kunzite Nakamora," the platinum haired guy bowed his frame slightly, "and Mamoru Chiba and his cousin Kita Chiba." When the last two were mentioned the girl stood, and though she was not as tall as her cousin, the girl was a good five foot ten inches.

Smiling at her she extended her hand, "Hi, please just call me Kit," the girls midnight blue eyes were where the similarities between her and her cousin. Where Mamoru was broad she was narrow, where his eyes glared at the world hers seemed to be laughing at it with wisdom beyond her years.

"You can call me Us…" but before she could finish Mamoru cut in.

"Odango."

Glaring at him, she look about to spit fire, "No! My name is Usagi, you baka!"

"Whoa, looks like Mamoru found a sore spot," looking to her the one called Nephrite continued, "you'll have to excuse his highness, he tends to say what comes across his mind, with out contemplating how others feel."

"_His highness?_"

"Oh that's what we call him. He _is_ the heir to the Chiba Corporation."

Usagi looked to her cousin for guidance, and he only shook his head at her, which meant he would tell her later, smiling she laughed and moved to go back to the girls as they had just called out to her.

"What do you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of them?"

"They seem okay, but umm who are they?"


End file.
